


To The Moon and Back

by sonicdrift2



Series: Their Fiery Spirit [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: F/F, FUCK oxy-chew, Romance, Time Skips, as slow as a slow burn can be with only 1k words, dt17 spoilers, little bit of fluff little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: “I can see why he likes you so much.” Della said, smirking not unkindly at the alien floating beside her.“What?” Xadhoom blurted, pointedly not looking at her.“I can see why the Duck Avenger likes you so much. You’re full of... spirit.”Xadhoom’s nose wrinkled. Earthlings were always talking about such nonsense.





	To The Moon and Back

“I can see why he likes you so much.” Della said, smirking not unkindly at the alien floating beside her.

“What?” Xadhoom blurted, pointedly not looking at the duck. Her green glowing eyes were scanning the forest around them, searching for an Evronian that had gotten away from the Avenger.

“I can see why the Duck Avenger likes you so much. You’re full of... spirit.”

Xadhoom’s nose wrinkled. Earthlings were always talking about such nonsense.

“And you’re full of something else.” She said, and Della snorted. Xadhoom finally turned then to look at her, and something small and strange welled up in her chest as she watched Della try to fight off a smile.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Let’s just get this guy and go home. Not all of us can just fly above the muck.” Della said as she smacked a branch away from her face. Xadhoom chuckled when it snapped back and hit her square in the face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?”

Xadhoom rolled said eyes, scooping another bite of baking soda into her mouth.

“Only your brother, every time I see him.”

Della deflated a little at the mention of Donald, shoveling a forkful of noodles into her mouth. The two ate in silence for a few moments before Xadhoom spoke up again.

“These aren’t my natural eyes. Nothing about me is natural for my people.”

It was rare that the gruff alien opened up about herself or her people. Della set her food aside and paid rapt attention, not even bothering to appear casual about it. The other woman didn’t seem to mind as she continued.

“My old eyes were more like yours, white scleras and...I want to say I had brown irises?“ She trailed off then, crunching on baking soda, her eyes glazed over. Her mind wandered to places that Della would never get the chance to see.

“Well, I love your eyes now. They uh....shine prettily.” Della’s smile was blinding.  
It brought her back to the present.

“...Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

  
Pure rage took over once again as she slaughtered the Evronians around her mercilessly. She needed them to feel her pain, the pain of having her people taken from her. Her battle cries were drowned by the firing of lasers and the racket the Duck Avenger was causing, but her blasts fired true.

Soon there were no purple menaces left, and the hole in Xadhoom’s heart only felt deeper. These insects just kept coming. Would she ever see the end of them? The lone xerbian was about to fly away as she did when her job was done, but she paused. Her trained eyes spied a small brown dot in the middle of the smoking wreckage.

It was jumping up and down, waving at her, barely visible though the plumes of rising smoke. She turned her head and floated down, her expression softening.

“Xadhoom! That was quite a show! I’ve seen you fight before but...wow! That was a whole new level!” Della had her hands cupped around her beak as she yelled. “You were amazing!”

A rare smile bloomed on the warrior’s face at Della’s enthusiasm. When she touched down she found herself on the receiving end of a bone-crushing hug.

“You’re okay, right?” She asked.

“Of course. Those things never even got close to touching me.”

“Good!”

Della’s beaming face made Xadhoom’s heart skip a beat, something she thought she’d never feel again.

 

* * *

 

  
Della Duck had gone missing.

Fear in place of anger was the source of her power as Xadhoom took off to space. The searing need to find Della drove her far faster than rage had ever before.

It had already been two months, and she’d missed it. Xadhoom cursed herself for being away for so long, if she’d been there she could’ve taken Della up herself. She cursed that stubborn duck too. Children practically hatched and she was going on dangerous space excursions Unbelievable! It was just like her to pull something like this.

Della had not landed anywhere on Earth. Xadhoom checked, twice. One had informed her he’d checked hundreds of times.

But there was one place she could search that he couldn’t.

Earth’s solitary moon hung beneath her, it’s surface calm and quiet, offering no immediate answers. Her eyes searched frantically as she flew around it once, twice- wait.

What was that?

A flash of red.

She stopped. Her heart stopped, and time slowed to a crawl as she surveyed the broken Spear of Selene. The entire ship was torn in half, no way the oxygen reserves were intact. No way Della was—

She sighed.

At least she could bring home a body for them to bury.

Xadhoom let out a long, shaky breath as she inched towards the ship. Her hesitation caused her to linger just above the wreckage, where she couldn’t see inside. She was so focused on the ship she didn’t process the sounds of rapidly approaching slaps and metallic thunks behind her.

Something slammed into her, wrapping itself tightly around her waist, knocking the air out of her.

“I knew you’d come to save me!”

  
That voice! That wonderful, beautiful voice!

Relief flooded her and she cried out in joy, turning around to scoop up her little duck. She squeezed Della to her chest, spinning her around and laughing. Tears fell down Della’s face freely as she laughed too, squeezing back as hard as she could.

“I was so sure you were dead!” Xadhoom stopped spinning and simply held her close, burying her face in Della’s hair.

“Hey. Hey Xad, look at me.” She whispered, lifting up Xadhoom’s chin.

“Nothing can stop Della Duck.”  
Della gave her a cheesy, trembling smile and Xadhoom’s heart overflowed.

Lips crashed desperately against beak and it burned, but Della couldn’t care less.  
Xadhoom kissed her like she had been aching for it, like she needed it, like Della was the very air she no longer needed to live. Romantic metaphors like that worked less with her now she supposed, and chuckled at her own musings into the kiss.

Della pulled away first, wincing at her now singed beak. Her smile never faded despite the pain, but Xadhoom’s own face twisted in displeasure.

“What’s that awful taste in your mouth?”

“Shut up. Just take me home.”

Xadhoom’s laugh this time was softer.

“Okay.” She said.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the Della episode came and punched me in the gut lol! The moon aliens reminded me of Xadhoom and that just got me thinking. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sun Also Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227288) by [AuthorMontresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMontresor/pseuds/AuthorMontresor)




End file.
